Go Tell Aunt Rhody
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: Basically a book of one-shots involving different RE7 characters and my OC Joesph


"Any news?" Joseph asked as he sat next to Zoey on the couch.

Joseph's parents had been friends with the Bakers for many years.

Even prior to either couple having children.

"They haven't said anything." Zoey replied as Joesph nodded.

Joseph had been at the Bakers when the rain started to pour and Marguerite didn't want him driving due to the flooding.

"Marguerite, open up. Got another one." Jack's voice said as the duo turned their heads to see Jack holding a child.

Yet something didn't sit right in Joseph's stomach.

Jack took the girl upstairs as Marguerite looked to the young adults.

"Zoe, why don't you get her some dry clothes. Joey, honey, would you help me with the soup?" Marguerite asked as Joesph nodded.

She had always been like a second mom to him.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Baker." Joseph said as he watched Zoe disappear into the hall.

Joseph hoped the storm would leave soon.

He assisted Marguerite with supper until a bright flash sent him to the ground.

Joseph covered his eyes as he tried to focus his eyesight.

Was that a lightning strike?

"Hello, brother." A voice said as Joseph opened his eyes to see that little girl from before in his face.

The black haired adolescent jumped back as he stared at the creepy child.

"Uh, pretty sure I'm an only child, so.."Joseph said as the young girl laughed before disappearing.

That was weird, Joseph thought.

"Joey?! Joseph?!" Zoe called out as Joseph pulled himself up.

Where did Marguerite go?

"I'm here!" Joseph replied as Zoe was checking on Lucas.

What the hell is going on?

That's when he heard someone talking upstairs.

"C'mon." Zoe waved as Joseph sighed.

He really didn't have a good feeling about this.

The duo walked towards the bathroom as they heard Marguerite speaking.

"I know, I know. That's right. All are welcome." Her voice said as the bathroom door was open.

Zoe walked forward as Joseph gently grabbed her arm.

The female looked at him as he shook his head.

"Somethin' ain't right here." Joseph said as Zoe ignored him before opening the bathroom door.

Joseph stayed back as he saw that the older woman had their back to them.

"Mama, is that you?" Zoe asked as the young adult walked towards her mother.

Joseph stayed at the doorway as he carefully watched the two interact.

He so didn't like this.

"Zoe? Come look. You and Joseph both. Come see her gift." Marguerite spoke as Joseph hung back.

He'd known the female Baker almost his entire life but she currently felt like a stranger.

"Look at all the pretties my little girl has given me!" Marguerite shouted as she grabbed Zoe by the shoulders, a centipede hanging out of her mouth.

Zoe and Joseph both yelled as he felt himself being pulled back.

Jack pulled Zoe away from his wife as Marguerite then tried to attack him.

"Go the garage! Get some rope! Now!" Jack ordered as he slammed the bathroom door, leaving the two teenagers in shock.

Zoe took off towards the stairs as Joseph quickly followed her.

This all felt like a bad dream.

"I'm coming, Daddy." Zoe mumbled as the female quickly grabbed the sturdy rope before they rushed back up the stairs, the hall strangely quiet.

The back hairs on Joseph's neck stood straight up as Zoe slowly opened the bathroom door.

Joseph's eyes went wide at the sight of Jack trying to drown his wife in the filled up bathtub.

"Stop it!" Zoe ordered, sounding on the verge of tears.

Jack looked back at them as Joseph had never seen Jack look so..angry.

Mean.

"Don't you worry. It's a whole lot worse than it looks." Jack spoke as he went back to drowning his wife.

Joseph could only stand and stare in shock.

"Cleanliness is next to godliness and your mother's pretty fucking close to meeting him right now." Jack threatened as he let her go.

That's when he grabbed Zoe by the shoulder.

Joseph went to pull her away from the demented man but Jack easily threw him back, his head bouncing off of the wall.

"Joseph!" Zoe shouted as Joseph wearily held his head up, seeing Jack stab himself and pulled the knife across his chest.

Zoe pulled Joesph up as she attempted to drag him to the rec room.

"Zoe, you gotta go. I'll only slow ya down." Joseph said as Zoe looked at him.

She wasn't about to leave me.

They heard Jack's taunting as Joesph knew he was getting closer.

To close.

"There's my children!" Jack mocked as Joseph shoved Zoe into the room, slamming the door behind him.

He couldn't say much for his sake, but he would be slowing Zoe down, and that means they would both be caught.

Joseph was punched to the ground as Jack grabbed his foot.

"C'mon, boy! Don't you want to meet your new sister?" Jack asked excitedly as Joseph kicked at the man, desperately trying to get away.

Jack might be a strong man but there's no possible way he was that strong.

Joseph continued to struggle before his foot was released.

"Dad, what the hell?" Lucas's voice said as Joseph could only watch as Lucas was slammed to the ground.

Before he knew what he was doing, Joseph took off in the opposite direction.

He had to find Zoe and then he would come back for Lucas.

If it wasn't too late..

Joseph turned a corner just to get socked in the throat as the young man hit the ground, holding his neck.

"You scared the hell outta me!" Zoe scolded him before pulling him up.

Joesph tried to breathe as Zoe held up a stone dog's head.

That was their ticket out of this hell.

Now they just had to get past Marguerite.

That was easier said than done.

"What's the plan?" Joseph asked his best friend as she pointed to the door.

Yeah, he figured that, but that wasn't exactly close to them.

The duo slowly walked down the stairs as they tried to tune out Marguerite's constant taunts.

"Alright, you'll probably get to the door first since your faster so please leave the door open for me." Joseph tried to joke as Zoe slapped his arm.

They were both getting to her trailer.

It doesn't seem like her parents were leaving the house anytime soon.

"Ready..go!" Zoe said as the two took off down the steps as Marguerite shouted at them.

Zoe placed the statue in the door as it swung open before they ran to the safety of Zoe's trailer.

Maybe that girl that they rescued before would have answers...


End file.
